002. Ten kamerdyner potrafi wszystko!
Ten kamerdyner potrafi wszystko! (jap. その執事、万能 Sono shitsuji, bannō) – 2 rozdział mangi Kuroshitsuji. Streszczenie Sebastian i Ciel udali się, by odebrać nową laskę, by zastąpić tą, którą złamał Finnian. Tymczasem w posiadłości Finny płacze, bo przypadkowo zniszczył drzewo i boi się, że Sebastian będzie na niego zły. Słyszy jakiś hałas i zostaje chwycony przez nieznaną osobę. Gdy Ciel i Sebastian wrócili do posiadłości, okazało się, że hol jest ozdobiony wstążkami, kwiatami, pluszakami, kokardkami i innymi dziewczęcymi akcesoriami. Baldroy, zły, podchodzi do nich i wtedy zauważają, że służba została ubrana w urocze stroje oraz, za wyjątkiem Mey-Lin, która w zamieszaniu uciekła z uścisku. Ciel i Sebastian próbują dowiedzieć się, kim jest ta „szalona dziewczyna”. Okazuje się, że przybyłym gościem jest Elizabeth Midford. Wita Ciela serdecznie, a następnie zakłada Sebastianowi różowy czepek ozdobiony kwiatami. Na pytanie pozostałej służby, kim ona jest, Sebastian odpowiada, że jest narzeczoną Ciela. Elizabeth następnie żąda, by zorganizowano bal, czego Ciel stanowczo odmawia i mimo sprzeciwu zostaje zignorowany. Następnie Ciel wraca do swoich zajęć, ale Sebastian z łatwością zwraca uwagę, że jego odmowa urządzenia balu jest spowodowana tym, że nie umie tańczyć. Sebastian podkreśla, że nie ta nieumiejętność może źle wróżyć jego przyszłości, i że powinien nauczyć się teraz. Ciel zastanawia się, w jaki sposób mogą znaleźć nauczyciela tańca w tak krótkim czasie, na co Sebastian odpowiada, że on będzie go uczył. Ciel, oburzony, początkowo odmawia, jednakże mimo tego Sebastian nakłania go do lekcji. Sebastian zwraca mu uwagę, że Ciel jest okropnym tancerzem, ale on wini to, że ma tak dużego partnera do tańca. Ciel podchodzi do Elizabeth w ubraniach, które mu wybrała, a ona komplementuje jak uroczo wygląda, dopóki nie zauważa, że nie założył wybranego przez nią pierścienia. Ciel mówi, że ten, który nosi, jest w porządku, ale Lizzy mu go zabiera. Kiedy Ciel żąda, by mu go oddała, Lizzy się złości i go łamie. Ciel unosi rękę, chcąc ja uderzyć, ale Sebastian powstrzymuje go pod pozorem przypomnienia jego nowej laski. Następnie wyjaśnia on, że złamała pierścień, który był jedyny w swoim rodzaju i był w rodzinie Phantomhive od pokoleń. Ciel wyrzuca potłuczone kawałki przez okno, mówiąc by się nie przejmowała i następnie osusza łzy Lizzy, pytając, czy chciałaby z nim zatańczyć. Szczęśliwa, tańczy z Cielem, mówiąc, że to jest jak we śnie. W tle Tanaka i Finnian także ze sobą tańczą, podczas gdy Baldroy odmawia tańczenia z Mey-Lin. Tej nocy Sebastian pomaga ułożyć Ciela do łóżka. Ciel mówi, że zmarnował swój dzień. Sebastian pyta, czy nie jest szczęśliwy, na co Ciel nazywa go idiotą. Sebastian kwestionuje to, jako że Ciel był tym, który udawał, że w rzeczywistości ważny pierścień nic dla niego nie znaczy. Potem podaje mu naprawiony pierścień i mówi mu, aby dbał o niego. Ciel odpowiada, że pierścień widział wiele śmierci i, że to go przeraża. Gdy Sebastian wstaje do wyjścia, Ciel pyta się go, czy mógłby zostać z nim dopóki nie zaśnie, na co Sebastian odpowiada, że będzie przy nim aż do jego śmierci. Postacie w kolejności występowania * Sebastian Michaelis * Ciel Phantomhive * Finnian * Baldroy * Mey-Lin * Elizabeth Midford * Tanaka en:002. The Butler, Very Skilled de:Kapitel 2: Dieser Butler kann einfach alles ru:Всемогущий Дворецкий es:002. Ese Mayordomo, Tan Lleno de Inspiración it:Capitolo 2 Kategoria:Rozdziały